


Eyes On Me

by KrisKris



Series: My Eternal [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A lot of mask research was put into this, Comedy, Dancing, Geez, M/M, Masquerade, Roses, Slow Build, Slow Burn, alternate universe somewhat, prophetic dream, rated T because Dew has a bit of a potty mouth, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: Noctis receives an invitation to a masquerade ball where he meets a mysterious, masked man who has piqued his curiosity with his devilish charm.





	1. Rose Leaf

Noctis’ eyes fluttered open, gazing up at the ceiling. The room was dark with light peeking out from the outline of the curtains. He stayed up late online gaming with Prompto with only Cup Noodles and soda to help him get by. Not a very ideal choice of meal and he knew Ignis would have his head if he found out this was what he had instead of a more healthier, balanced diet. Though, he’s heard it all before and has had his earful more often than not.

He turned over, deciding to sleep in some more until he felt it was time to start the day. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to get comfortable then closed his eyes. Slowly, he dozed off again and had the most bizarre dream.

He was standing in the middle of a ballroom with bronze-colored marble flooring and a white, dome-shaped ceiling where rose leaves seemed to have scattered down, raining from out of thin air. Masked musicians nearby strummed away at their stringed instruments while the dancers surrounding them wore masquerade masks, emotionless expressions and the most expensive formal attire. The men wore tuxedos while most of the women wore dresses that resembled Victorian clothing with frills and ribbons. They danced and spun, flowing freely like water.

A Chocobo and a Coeurl appeared in front of him, the large fowl flapping its wings and letting out a shrill, cheerful cry as its feathers shed and the feline slowly crept, ready to pounce before it began chasing the innocent chocobo. The flames at the end of its whiskers danced like a ribbon in the wind with its graceful and fierce movement. It appeared the chocobo wasn't being hunted but they were playing together before disappearing from his sight.

He searched among the crowd of dancers and people standing idly by the walls before spotting a man standing, facing the window with his back to him, one hand behind his back and the other held a purple rose. The man had short, raven-colored hair and wore all black with white gloves. He stood tall with a lean physique, gazing at the rose lovingly.

Noctis could almost sense the man staring at him from the corner of his eye. Though, side of his face was being shown, white and black face paint covered his face but before the man could turn around completely, he woke up.

Confused, he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and felt something crinkle in his other hand. He turned over his hand to see a rose leaf sitting in his palm, curled alongside his fingers, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What is this?”

His phone went off, interrupting his train of thought. He picked up his phone from the nightstand, checking his alarm clock and saw it was almost 1 p.m. A slightly later time than usual, mostly because he slept in.

He saw the caller ID and answered, seeing it was Prompto, who sounded very excited as usual from the sound of his voice from the other line. The night before, they planned on hanging out today. He was surprised to hear his best friend with so much energy after staying up so late the same time he did.

“‘Morning.” Noctis mumbled a greeting, toying with the leaf he was supposedly given in his sleep then started to close his eyes to doze off again.

“‘Morning’?” Prompto repeated, unimpressed by his enthused tone. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Time to go back to bed?” Noctis jokingly replied with a yawn.

“Very funny, Noct!” Prompto retorted, sounding like he was pouting. “You promised we'd hang out today.”

Noctis cracked a half-smile and laughed. “Uh, I didn't promise anything.”

“Nooooct!” whined Prompto.

Noctis let out a chuckle. “Don't worry, I didn't forget. Three o’ clock, right?”

“Three o' clock!”

“See you then.” He hung up and laid back down in bed, trying to get comfortable and considered having just a five-minute nap before getting out of bed.

 

**_____________________________________**

 

After having a quick breakfast of leftovers from the day before, he stepped out his apartment in only his pajamas and slippers to get the mail. He found only junkmail and a gamer's magazine subscription. He decided to sort the mail into the trash as soon as he got back into his apartment.

Upon sorting the mail, he found an envelope that stood out to him. It was royal purple and soft to the touch, neatly sealed with black candle wax. He carefully examined it from front to back, noticing it had no return address except for his full name. Curious, he set the rest of the mail into the trash and ripped open the seal then lifted the flap to reveal a slip of paper for an invitation to a masquerade ball tonight at 5 p.m. The rules were simple: formal attire, a mask and a friend if he was able.

He checked the time on his phone, seeing it was almost two-thirty and started getting ready to head out. He set the envelope aside to show Prompto. Somehow, he began to wonder if he would meet the man of his dreams, so to speak.


	2. Fiery Coeurl

Noctis and Prompto had planned to meet at the fast food joint they frequented, sitting with their burger wrappers and shared fries between them. Prompto was busy slurping his strawberry milkshake, opening the envelope with somewhat salty fingertips while Noctis munched on some fries. His eyes widened as he read the invitation.

“Dude! No freakin’ way!” Prompto almost choked on his drink as he read the invitation. “You’re being invited to a party! _You_ , Noctis Lucis Caelum, and you're worried about what other people think of you?”

“It's not that I'm worried,” Noctis admitted, leaning his cheek against his palm, toying with a straw with his free hand. “I've heard it all before. What they were saying and what they thought about me, my dad. I mean, what do they know?"

“You sound like a very broody-moody teenager stuck in his emo phase.” Prompto teased, sticking out his tongue.

Noctis laughed, balling up his napkin and throwing it across the table. “Knock it off!”

Prompto laughed as he dodged the paper projectile, swiftly moving to the side. “Anyway, what are you going to do about a mask? I know you've got, like, a bajillion good suits back home.”

“‘A bajillion’?” Noctis echoed, then jokingly added. “I have at least half a billion.”

“Then why don't we find you a mask before the party?” Prompto offered, nodding his head to the window. “You know, since we have some time to kill.”

Noctis smiled and picked up a fry, taking a bite. “Let’s just finish our fries first.”

He looked up at Prompto who was too preoccupied with his phone then looked out the window to see the citizens of Crown City, the hustle and bustle of busy people running errands, teenage adolescence, dog-walkers and couples holding hands.

He didn’t tell Prompto about the dream he had that afternoon, unsure of where to begin and how to explain it. However, he didn't feel as if he was in any danger because of it. There was a sense of calm and familiarity towards the man, as if he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it.

“Uhm, Noct?” Prompto waved, looking at his best friend with a shared worried expression. “Is something wrong?”

“Uhh...” Noctis trailed off, realizing he had been staring at him the entire time without a word. He glanced out the window again before going back to eating then shook his head.

“It's nothing.”

 

After they finished most of the fries, they cleaned up and began their search for masks going up and down to street vendors who sold various wares and trinkets, not having much luck as most of the material was either handmade or made with supplies from a craft store. Most of the masks being sold were either too plain or had colors clashing with a resounding cry for help.

He would have gone for the plain, black one but none of these had any appeal to him whatsoever. It may as well have been the quality as they were being sold for cheap and had the potential of being a grade school art project.

“Ooh, ooh!” Prompto was searching for a mask and found one, placing it over his face to show him. “How's this one?”

The mask resembled a bird with a small beak, the golden yellow feathers stuck out pointedly like a crown. There were small, gold beads sewed around the eyes giving off a reflective glow in the light. Noctis didn't think the aesthetic gave off any sort of interest to him but he looked rather silly.

“It makes you look like a chocobo.” Noctis teased, crossing his arms.

“We're getting it.” Prompto said quickly, starry-eyed at being called a Chocobo.

“We are _not_ getting that.” Noctis refused, shaking his head. He placed his hand over Prompto's arm to set the mask down. “We might find better ones, so you can always come back when you change your mind.”

“A once in a lifetime opportunity!” the vendor insisted. “I'll even sell it for cheap! It just came in today!”

“Hmm…” Noctis examined the mask to make sure it was in good condition. He noticed there was a feather missing at the outer edge, dried glue remnants left the mask feeling dry and crusty. He looked closely and saw bits of melted glue strings sticking out of corners and even into the eye. The mere sight and feel of the material was off-putting, he had to put it down. Not much effort in cleanup was put into it, but nevertheless, they still had options. “Yeah, no, we can always come back.”

“Aww, alright then.” Prompto shrugged, they thanked the vendor and headed off to their next stop to a real store this time.

Along the way, Noctis noticed a man at the opposite end of the street, searching through the alleyway among the trash for something. He appeared suspicious at first glance. The man was tall and wore all black from head-to-toe. He wore a bat-winged biretta and donned a black cassock. He couldn’t see his face as the man’s back was turned but he made sure to steer clear, subtly trying to move Prompto to the opposite of him and occasionally looking over at the man.

He kept his eyes glued to him and saw he wasn’t alone when he noticed another odd character in black but wore a silver mask resembling a devil with horns and an open mouthpiece. They were kneeling by three, small gumball machines, looking for what they should get before finally deciding on the middle with tiny figurines of assorted beasts, Cactuars and Chocobos. They appeared to be content with their prize as it came out.

The man turned to his friend and began to scold them. “Don’t just sit there with your toys, help me look!” He looked up and saw Noctis glancing his way.

Noctis made a strange sound before turning away when the man looked at him with black paint along his mismatched eyes. He almost resembled a panda despite the oddity of his actions.

“Wait!” he heard the man call out after him. He was almost compelled to start running when Prompto slowed down to see the man trying to catch up to them, looking just as concerned as he was.

“Pardon my intrusion--Oh! P-Prince Noctis, Your Highness.” The man bowed, he seemed a bit nervous in the presence of royalty but played it off casually. “I-I hate to bother you as you are in the middle of,” he glanced at Prompto then back at Noctis. “An errand.”

“Something up?” Noctis asked him, putting his hands on his hips and nodded over to the alleyway. “You looked a little preoccupied over there.”

“Yes, well, you see,” The man cleared his throat. “I happened to have lost my rat, _Ratfael_ , if you could please let me know if you see him and bring him to me?”

“Sorry, who are you again?” Noctis asked, having no idea who he was yet he knew the prince by name. It wasn’t a surprise since _everyone_ knew who he was but this man, a complete stranger, whom he had never met before was asking for a favor.

“Cardinal Copia.” the man happily obliged, offering a gloved hand to which Noctis accepted into a handshake then nodded over to Prompto. “Your friend?”

“Prompto! Nice to meet you, sir.” Prompto gave a small wave. “Also, you named your rat, _Ratfael_?”

“It’s a good name, eh?” the Cardinal mused. “He responds to that name so if you see a pack of rats on a carcass, just call him out as long as you have food.”

“Well, that’s easy,” said Prompto, proudly patting the pocket of his cardigan. “I saved some leftover fries from earlier.”

“He won’t eat that, it’s all cold and soggy now.” Noctis told him. Fries were usually always delicious fresh off the grill, especially when they weren’t overcooked.

Copia waved his hand aside dismissively. “He’s a growing boy, he’ll eat anything.”

“You see?” Prompto grinned, giving Noctis a side-eye look knowing that would annoy him and received a disapproving look of genuine disgust.

He undoubtedly knew they’d never find said rat in a huge city like this. There were dozen of them underground in the sewers and in dumpsters by the dozen but he figured he’d humor the guy, anyway.

“We’ll, uh, try to call for you, Cardinal.” Noctis assured him, but knew it was pointless.

“I’ll remain here until I find him.” Copia told him, searching the sidewalk to find his missing rat. He raised his palm as a goodbye to continue his search. “I bid you _adieu_ , Prince Noctis.” then he grumbled, also searching for his masked partner. “Now where did _that_ little devil run off to?”

The two looked at each other and Noctis simply shrugged. “Should I have told him not to keep rummaging through the trash?” Noctis wondered, looking back at the man. “People are staring… It won’t be long until they call someone.”

“Come on, Noct, give the guy a break.” Prompto jested, putting an arm over his best friend’s shoulder. “He lost his rat, wouldn’t hurt to help him out.”

They continued to their destination which was just down the block from them. The women working upfront greeted them with a welcoming smile. They felt happier upon realizing the Lucian prince had set foot into their shop and insisted they take a look around, hoping the royal prince would find their service to be of utmost satisfaction.

It was a small, quaint store that sold expensive masks, accessories and jewelry included. Their choices varied from simple theatrics, classic masquerade masks, masks resembling numerous animals and beasts and huge, dramatic masks with horns and butterfly wings.

Others were smaller, decorated with colorful rhinestones of real gems and laced patterns, half-masks that were designed with diamond encrusted chains and gold and black checkered rhombuses painted carefully aligned to one another. The most rare and expensive ones were encased in glass that required a key to open.

Prompto had gotten lost in the array of selections they had out on display and was tempted to take a photo of the encased rose gold Venetian mask with diamonds encrusted over the eyeline, curving into wings.

Noctis saw a particular mask that caught his eye. It was a steampunk mask coated in rustic silver with springs, wires and gears glued down neatly around the eyes with a smooth matte finish. He picked it up and placed it over his face and frowned upon looking at his reflection in the mirror, not very much enjoying the way it looked on him.

All these masks were too beautiful to pass up a chance at a little photoshoot. One snapshot wouldn’t hurt anyone. Prompto took out his camera and took a photo of the rose gold mask out in display in the glass case. Prompto was satisfied with the image but almost dropped his camera until someone in the store called out, “No photography allowed, young man.”

Noctis looked up to see an elder woman in a black suit, standing beside them with gray, shoulder-length hair, her blue eyes gazing at them with a waning smile. The name “Elizabeth” was engraved in her nametag. The atmosphere suddenly changed upon her appearance but she came off as friendly, though, the way she looked at them felt unsettling.

“Sorry, it was tempting,” Prompto apologized timidly. “I-It was out of impulse, I just really like to take pictures!”

“You may only see but you are not allowed to take anymore photographs,” Elizabeth told him. “For security reasons, so to speak.”

“Oh, I completely understand, Miss!” Prompto acknowledged her comment and let his hands free of his camera as the strap hung loosely around his neck. “No pictures!”

“I will let you off with a warning this time,” she scolded him. “If I see it again, you will be asked to leave.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Prompto replied, obediently. He felt nervous at her presence, though, she sounded polite, the energy around her felt intense.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she glanced at the two as she offered to help them. “Perhaps, you are only browsing?”

“Just looking for a mask for a party,” Noctis told her, glancing at the masks lined up at the glass table next to him. “No luck yet, so far.”

“We’ll be fine on our own, ma’am.” said Prompto, holding up a mask over his face and putting it on, tying the ribbon behind his head. “Hey, how’s this one?”

Noctis turned to Prompto and jumped when he saw him. He wore a white, pierrot mask, full-faced and lifeless with a single, black teardrop under the left eye with bright red lips. “Gods, Prompto, I’m gonna have nightmares!” he cried, muffled laughter coming from under the mask.

Elizabeth laughed at Prompto and Noctis’ back and forth, she found them to be rather silly but remembered she had work to do. “Since you’re both busy, I’ll leave you to it then.” she smiled before leaving them to help another customer.

Prompto removed the mask and carefully set it back onto the rack. He waited a moment for the woman to step out of earshot and spoke in a low voice. “That lady gives me the creeps.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, peeking over at her from a distance and flashed a smile when she saw him before turning away again. “She came out of nowhere, I didn't even see her coming.”

“I know, talk about creepy.” Prompto agreed, moving on to look at another mask. “Dude, these masks are killer expensive!” he hissed, continuing to speak in a low voice. He showed the price tag to Noctis, seeing it was almost five-hundred thousand gil.

“Prompto, you're looking at someone whose father can afford to buy the entire store,” Noctis reminded him. “Don't sweat the small stuff.”

“Well, aren't you so full of yourself,” Prompto sarcastically replied. “I won't sweat the small stuff but I will find something affordable.”

“Alright, then.” Noctis smiled to himself and wandered away to another part of the shop to find more selections for him to look at, hopefully to find one in time before this “grand” ball.

He didn't really care for the social setting if it didn't concern him. At first, he was almost against going but a part of him was almost excited, especially since Prompto and his positive energy would be coming with him today. If he were to go alone, he wouldn't have gone at all and stayed home but for some reason, he felt he had to. When it came to fine dining, nothing could hold a candle to Ignis’s culinary expertise, unless they were simply hors d’oeuvres he didn't like then he could always ignore it if it didn't appeal to him.

He stopped at the front counter and looked at the glass case at the other masks that weren’t out on display. He noticed all these masks were at least half a million gil. _Surely, these girls would chip in a discount for me_ , he joked.

He noticed all these masks were laser cut, encrusted with gemstones of diamond, amethyst and alexandrite. He then spotted a white masquerade mask with lace in the shape of a butterfly, decorated with moonstone carved into tiny stars and a crescent-shaped moon centered at the forehead sewed together with diamonds along the edges.

In a way, it reminded him of Luna. She didn’t look the type to wear so much jewelry, especially ones that were as well-decorated as this. He thought it suit her perfectly. Unfortunately, she may not even be attending. His train of thought was interrupted when an employee spoke to him.

“Would you like to see this mask, Your Highness?” A brunette at the counter was standing in front of him, her hands resting over one another against the glass countertop as she patiently waited for an answer.

“Maybe just a little peek.” Noctis replied, eventually giving in. “Is it okay if I can… see it?”

Prompto snickered with a smirk on his face. “Uh-huh~.” he hummed. “I see you, Noct!”

Noctis leered at him. “Shut up,” he rolled his eyes. “I’m just--gonna take a look, that’s all.”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Prompto teased, looking back at a bunny mask he just picked up and examined the ears.

The woman knelt down to carefully pick up the mask from the casing, handing it to Noctis slowly as to not bump and dent the gems. She handed it to him and he took the time examining it in his hands. It was extraordinarily beautiful as the moonstone shined in the brightly lit room. The pure, white material was soft to the touch and delicate in his hands. It felt as if a moment had passed since he held it, studying it closely as if taking in every detail.

Prompto had already decided on a mask and tried to get Noctis’ attention. “Psst, Noct~!” he sang, waving to him until he looked up. “I'm actually going to pay right now, I'll wait for you outside.” he looked at the mask in his hands. “You getting that one for Luna?”

“Well, no,” Noctis told him, handing the mask back to the woman. “She probably won't be attending, anyway.”

“You find anything?” Prompto tilted his head curiously, setting the mask down at the counter as a red-haired woman rang him up and he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Hmm…” Noctis merely shrugged and grabbed a random black mask that sat out on display in a small box that was labeled, “clearance” and sold for cheaper. “This, I guess.”

It was only a one time thing, why bother getting something so expensive if it wasn't going to be worn out again? He may have been better off with the market-quality masks but these were at least pleasant to look at.

“Really?” Prompto scoffed, followed by a chuckle as he paid. “We came all this way and you settle for _that_?”

Noctis chuckled with a half-smile. “We didn't plan on going all-out for this, you know.”

“Well, I did and you have to do it, too!” Prompto insisted, he was handed back his card and a receipt with his purchase carefully placed into a small box and a mint green paper bag with peach silk ribbon handles. “That also means walking out with a bag like this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis gave him a meek smile.

“Alright, see ya outside.” Prompto gave a pat to the counter before stepping outside to wait.

“Is that really all you're going to get, Your Highness?” Elizabeth tilted her head curiously at him, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “It's ill-fitting even for your standards. Perhaps, something more… princely?” She offered a velvet black case, lifting the lid to reveal a black-feathered mask encrusted with amethyst and diamond.

It was dramatic in appearance as it was beautiful. A classic, black velvet Venetian mask decorated with golden sequins and pearls, adorned with raven black feathers that were soft to the touch and neatly wrapped around the head like a tiara. An amethyst in the shape of a droplet was placed at the center, followed by silvers of diamonds along the edge of the tip spread out like a peacock's feathers.

He was uncertain if he should even be allowed to pick it up let alone gaze upon its glory. It was beautiful and Noctis almost had half the mind to drop what he already had and take it, practically tempting him but he simply couldn't.

“Uhm...” Noctis hesitated, lightly rubbing the crook of his neck. He was hesitant not because he had second thoughts but the woman before him made his skin crawl.

“AAHHHHH!!” Prompto could be heard screaming from outside the store. “NOOOOCT!!”

Noctis and everyone inside rushed to see Prompto backed against the store window, fries scattered on the ground with an adult rat munching on half a fry. It was at least nine inches long from nose to tail, the size being almost unreal.

Elizabeth sighed, seeming slightly annoyed because she had a feeling why someone would be screaming. “Cardinal…”

“That-That thing's huge!” Noctis exclaimed, passersby stopped to see what the commotion was, one even let out a bloodcurdling scream. From the mass chaos that ensued, it attracted the attention of the Cardinal with his masked friend rushing into the crowd.

“I-Is this wh-who you're looking f-for!?” cried Prompto, his heart nearly exploding out of his chest from the stowaway visitor that somehow made its way into his coat pocket. He held onto his chest, bent over trying to catch his breath, swearing on the Six how he was not able to feel that weight in his pocket.

“Hey, it's your--” Noctis began to speak when the man saw his furry friend feasting on the newly found treats surrounding him. The crowd dissipated after the situation had been dealt with as the two men knew each other. Some of the nearby shopkeepers didn't seem too happy about the outburst but said nothing and continued with their work.

“There you are!” Copia picked up Ratfael and cradled him in his arms. “You know these are unhealthy for you,” he scolded and with a sigh, he added. “Oh, well.”

“Why is he so big!?” Prompto yelled and pointed at the rat, his voice cracking as it reached a higher octave than normal.

“Come now, child,” Copia pet his beloved rat then cupping his hand over its head, he spoke in a low voice. “He's very insecure about his weight.”

“That's not what I--Nevermind.” Prompto groaned, seeing how pointless it was to argue with a man and his rat. “I found your rat, are you happy now?”

“Yes, very.” Copia grinned at Ratfael, who squirmed in his hands at Prompto who grimaced. “Now, thank our dear friend, Prompto.”

“Ughh…” Prompto cringed, hoping its tiny hands didn't want to reach out and grab him. “Y-You're welcome.”

“I will have to reward you some other time,” the Cardinal apologized. “For now, we must continue with our errands.”

The Cardinal turned to his partner standing beside him whose eyes were glued to Prompto. “Let's go, Dewdrop.” he nudged with his elbow as the other remained unmoved.

He returned when he noticed Dewdrop wasn't following him. He and Noctis exchanged questionable glances while Prompto practically shrinks from the other's piercing, gray gaze. Dewdrop reached out and took him by the wrist. The other flinched from being grabbed so suddenly and noticed him holding out his fist as if trying to give him something.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt something was placed on his palm. He lifted one eye open and saw a tiny, resting toy Coeurl on his hand. He sighed in relief, glad that Dewdrop didn't plan on hurting him. Not that he would since Noctis was standing nearby but the prince didn't react, which meant a good thing.

“Oh, wow!” Prompto gasped, eyes lit up with glee. “Th-This is awesome! Thanks!”

Dewdrop was instantly lovestruck by the look on Prompto's face, his smile could almost be brighter than the sun itself. So pure and innocent, he imagined a mewl so fitting for such a cute face. Probably, give a little lick on the crook of his neck to make his prey shy and quiver before him. He was so cute, he could devour him in the most intimate way. Just to give a little nip to his pale, freckled skin and watch as the blood rushing to his cheeks and over his earlobes which he wouldn't mind giving a gentle tug with his teeth just to watch him squirm.

Slowly, he loosened his grip on Prompto's wrist before slinking his hand away and licking both the tips of his index and middle finger very suggestively, not breaking eye contact before commenting, “You’d make for a very delicious snack,” he purred, licking his lips. “Prompto, was it?”

The very air before him made his skin crawl, but the way he heard his name being said was tantalizing at best. Those gray eyes filled with lust left him speechless and his throat bone dry. He nodded slowly, unable to find words.

Dewdrop tilted his head with feigned curiosity, knowing fully well the damage he had done. “See ya around, blondie.”

Copia heaved a sigh, pulling him by the arm as they made their leave. “Let's go, you can play with him later.”

Dewdrop made one last look at him and winked, leaving poor Prompto as a blushing mess.

“Geez, you're such a dork.” Noctis chuckled to himself before checking the time on his phone, eyes wide in surprise. It was almost four-thirty. “Oh, crap!!” he exclaimed, grabbing Prompto by the wrist. “We gotta go, Prompto!”

“Whoa!” Prompto nearly stumbled but continued running forward as Noctis ran down the busy city streets.

 

Noctis and Prompto were practically sprinting down street corners, panting as they stood in front of a crosswalk that was still red. He constantly checked his phone for the time while constantly receiving notifications but ignored them, not wanting to get sidetracked as they were nearly close to running late. He didn't want to look bad in front of the other guests if he arrived to the party hours late, it didn't seem like royal etiquette and he knew it well.

He received a call from Ignis which he answered, breathing heavily. “Uhh… Ignis?” he huffed.

“ _Goodness, Noct, you sound out of breath!_ ” Ignis fussed, his mother hen instincts kicking in almost immediately. “ _Are you alright?_ ”

“Yep,” Noctis was taking deep breaths. “Just running… a bit late…”

Prompto's eyes lit up when he saw Ignis’ car in full view as it rode up in front of them. “No way.” he whispered.

Noctis’s jaw dropped when he saw the window rolling down and Ignis was grinning. “Not to worry, Your Highness,” he said, ending the call. “Hop in.”

Without question, they got inside and were relieved to have Ignis to the rescue. Though, they had no idea how he managed to find them so easily. They waited at the light as pedestrians began crossing.

“Specs,” Noctis began, sitting back comfortably. “You have impeccable timing.”

“How did you find us, anyway?” Prompto said, leaning forward in his seat.

“I had just finished errands when I saw the two of you running like daemons in the night.”

Noctis laughed, looking at Prompto with a grin. “Speaking of daemons, Prompto made a friend today!”

Prompto grew flustered, hitting Noctis with as much gusto as he could from his seat and failing miserably as the other moved away, resulting in an awkward slap to his arm. “Kn-Knock it off!”

“Oh?” Ignis glanced at the rearview mirror, pushing up his glasses. He seemed genuinely intrigued by the news. “And whom is this friend, Prompto?”

“Hmm…” Noctis thoughtfully tapped his chin a little too innocently, trying to recall. “What was his name again?”

“I-It's nothing!” Prompto cried, growing flustered by the second.

“I think it was Dewdrop, right?”

“ _Shuuut uuup!_ ”

Noctis burst out in fits of laughter at how red Prompto was getting from the violent shaking that was being done to the passenger seat.

“I see you both had fun today.” Ignis commented, seeing as how the prince was having a good time by himself. He drove forward once the light turned green.


	3. Secret Admirer

For this evening's attire, Noctis settled on a black, pin-striped suit with a charcoal gray dress shirt, black tie and dress shoes he saved for mostly formal occasions. He looked to the mirror, pondering how he should wear his hair. He ran his fingers through his bangs, pulling them back to show his face. He never did his hair for any occasion and left it unruly, save for the gel he used to keep his hair standing. Though, maybe only for tonight he almost considered combing it back. Somehow, he felt he was forgetting something important.  
  
“Who is it?” he called out, hearing a loud knock at the door.  
  
“It's me!” Prompto answered from outside.  
  
Noctis unlocked the door to let him inside. He was cradling a black velvet box in his arm and his mask in the other hand. He was as well-dressed as Noctis with his crimson dress shirt and black silk vest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, clad in black from the waist down to a pair of brand new penny loafers. He also made sure to bring along his camera, not wanting to waste the opportunity to miss out on some good shots.  
  
“Hey, where's your mask?” Prompto wondered, eyebrows furrowed in question. He looked around and at the floor to see if it wasn't perhaps lying around somewhere and saw nothing.  
  
“Oh!” Noctis exclaimed, placing a hand over his head. “I must have forgot it at the store! I don't think we have time to go back now.”  
  
“We'll think of something, dude.” Prompto assured him, handing him the box. “Here, this was addressed to you.”  
  
“What is it?” Noctis inspected the box, looking under and examining the perfectly tied violet ribbon with his name neatly written in cursive. Their penmanship was complex, yet it was still eligible to read.  
  
“Dunno,” Prompto replied, heading to the bathroom to check his reflection in the mirror. “The mail carrier seemed a bit lost and insisted I give it to you instead, weirdly enough.” He was fixing his hair while carefully trying to put on the mask without ruining his neatly styled hair.  
  
Noctis peeled away the ribbon and opened the lid, placing it onto the dining room table and set aside the black tissue paper that occupied the top half of the packaging until he came across a surprise, leaving him frozen in shock. He was left staring at the black mask he was offered earlier, wondering how it made its way to him. He didn't recall leaving an address or even paying for it. There was no way the carrier was even an actual worker, somehow they managed to find their way to his apartment complex and accessed their mailbox. This was obviously planned and quite thoroughly executed.  
  
With shaky hands, he held up a small note written in the same handwriting as before. It appears they took the time to make this one extra special as it was in cursive with his name written just as neat.  
  
  
 _How I long to gaze into the eyes of night,_  
  
 _To the angel who stole my heart, my soul._  
  
 _My thoughts effervescent, you, impure._  
  
 _I will see you tonight,_  
  
 _My sweet prince_  
  
  
There was no name just as the last note. But he couldn't exactly think straight as his face began to heat up, unsure whether to be offended or flattered. He glanced at Prompto who was taking selfies of himself in front of the mirror. _No, it couldn't be._   
  
Prompto had been with him the entire time, he would have known if he was up to something. He had no idea of the ball either, so it couldn't have been him. Plus, the mask itself looked expensive. He wouldn't have spent that much gil for one night even if he was capable. Then again, the man in his dream must be a clear sign they would meet eventually but he was sure that wasn't the case.   
  
However strange, the rose leaf left in his hand that morning was no coincidence but the dream was exactly that. He simply learned to accept there was someone else out there who took an interest to him. They would be attending and he seemed to anticipate the meeting, just who was this person?  
  
Smiling to himself, Noctis picked up the mask from the box and placed it over his face before joining Prompto in checking out his reflection. The feathers made him feel empowered especially with the gemstones, it made for a nice accent and shined in the light.  
  
“Whoa, someone's trying to show off!” Prompto joked, impressed by his new mask. “You're gonna make mine look bad.”  
  
Prompto wore a scarlet-colored crow's mask lightly decorated with feathers and a beak pointing outwards that occupied nearly half of his face. It was guaranteed that he would constantly take it off and put it back on to take pictures the entire night.  
  
“Are you gonna be okay with a mask that big?” Noctis wondered, finding it was oddly fitting for him.  
  
“I think it looks good on me,” Prompto simply shrugged. They stopped for a moment so Prompto could take a mirror selfie with the two of them decked out for tonight's masquerade ball. “Besides, I can't complain, I'm practically brushing shoulders with royalty on a daily basis.” he grinned, playfully nudging the prince.  
  
“You ready to go?” asked Noctis, combing his bangs back and made it stay with the help of some hair gel. Small strands of hair were left behind, his new hairstyle making him appear more mature than he was. It was a shame the mask would be covering it but his royal title would be gaining the most attention.   
  
Prompto straightened up, giving one last glance at the mirror before nodding and turning off the bathroom lights. “Ready when you are.”  
  
Noctis opened the front door, making sure he had his phone and house keys before heading out. “Let's not keep Ignis waiting.”


	4. Eyes On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, chapter 4 is the longest. Enjoy. :)

Upon setting foot leading to what appeared to be a large palace with tall, glass windows and double doors, some of the guests were already at the top chatting with one another having a laugh and a drink. Large, black and purple tapestries lined with gold, embroidered in purple linen, hung out in display for the guests to distinguish where the ball was being held.  
  
Prompto excitedly held up his camera and examined his piece, trying to find a good angle before taking the photo which also included kneeling to fit his entire canvas. It was as if he were in another world from behind his camera lens.  
  
Noctis and Ignis watched as the other was already enjoying himself, snapping away at anything that caught his eye. Noctis turned his attention back to Ignis who was making sure the prince was content before leaving him for the night.  
  
“Try not to break so many hearts in a single night, Your Highness.” Ignis teased, leaning his elbow out the window with one hand on the wheel. “That'd be bad for your reputation.”  
  
“You know me all too well, Ignis,” Noctis sarcastically remarked with a smile. “I feel like I finally understand the meaning of my duties as a prince.”  
  
“Very funny, Noct.” Ignis rolled his eyes, unconvinced by his enthusiasm. “Do call me when you are ready to leave.”  
  
“I'm ready to leave now.” Noctis announced between them, jokingly.  
  
“Please, you haven't even set foot inside yet.” Ignis pointed out, getting ready to drive away. “Give it some time and _then_ phone me.”  
  
He always found it amusing when Ignis was oblivious at times, he almost wanted to laugh. It was as if his royal retainer wore a resting poker face on a daily basis, it was hard to take him seriously. “You know I was only joking, right?”  
  
“I am well-aware of your sarcasm, thank you.” Ignis informed him, pushing up the bridge of his glasses. He pointed outwards towards the palace, trying to keep track of the loose blond with a camera. “You should hurry, too or you might lose Prompto.”  
  
Noctis looked back to find Prompto had gone further away and towards the top of the stairs to take closer shots of the tapestry while some onlookers observed him with curious glances and stares from beneath their masks. “Oh, great,” he sighed, turning his attention back to Ignis. “At least, he's enjoying himself.”  
  
“Agreed,” Ignis raised a fist toward Noctis who gave him a fistbump. “Perhaps, you should do the same.”  
  
Noctis chuckled to himself. “I can try.”  
  
“Good,” Ignis nodded then gave him a small wave. “See you shortly.”  
  
He watched as Ignis drove away, the car getting smaller and smaller, the further it went. He spotted two young women approach him with greetings and sincere smiles, seemingly arrived shortly after he did. One wore a poofy, rose gold ball gown while the other wore a royal blue, off-shoulder mermaid ball gown and both wore color-coordinated masks adorned with glitter and lace to match their dresses. They spoke as they climbed the polished, marble stairs.  
  
“Your Highness,” the one in the rose gold ball gown, greeted him. Her fluffy, blonde curls bouncing over her shoulders as she happily approached him. “So good to see you.”  
  
“How is your father, King Regis, doing these days?” the other woman asked. He couldn’t see it but she sounded genuinely concerned. “He seemed a bit under the weather last I saw him.”  
  
Noctis felt uncomfortable at the mention of his father's condition. He didn't feel it was right to do so especially since they were complete strangers to him. Although, he learned to hold his tongue at times like these, it was a lot harder than he expected but he smiled through the pain and politely responded.  
  
“He is doing well.” How could he lie to himself? He knew his father wasn't improving and it was only going to get worse. It pained him to see his father go through so much for his people but it was the duty of a King.  
  
“That's great, Your Highness.” the blonde told him with a smile and a curtsy. “Please send His Majesty my best regards.”  
  
“Indeed, madam.” Noctis assured her, returning the smile and bow with his own. “I will be sure to tell him.”  
  
“Thank you, my dear,” she said, taking her friend by the hand and flipped open her lace-embroidered fan with a Renaissance painting of the ice goddess, Shiva. “Well, we better be off. Goodbye now!”  
  
“Goodbye, Prince Noctis.” her friend greeted before they reached the end of the steps. Noctis remained smiling and waved as they sauntered through the open glass doors.  
  
“Small world we live in, wouldn't you agree?” A familiar voice spoke as if it were standing right beside him.  
  
He turned to see Copia looking quite dapper in his pure white suit, cane and black trilby hat, his swallow tailcoat fluidly moving behind him. The symbol of a black grucifix was sewn on his suit with a spot of red to compliment the center outline of the cross.  
  
“Whoa.” Noctis awed, eyeing his outfit from head to toe. He was slightly envious of the man's suit. Despite being a prince of royalty, this one held no contest as it was becoming of him in comparison to the cassock he wore previously. If he were to be honest, this attire would put Ignis to shame or color him impressed.  
  
Prompto returned from his photoshoot to see the Cardinal standing before him. “Ohhoho!” he nodded, digging the new look. He almost wanted to take a picture for safe-keeping. “Hello, Cardi C!”  
  
“C-Cardi...C?” Copia felt a bit insecure, keeping close to himself. He wasn't used to the nickname, quite frankly the only other person who called him that was Emeritus III and some of the ghouls as of late. “Does it look bad?”  
  
“What?!” They cried in unison. “No!”  
  
“No way!” Prompto shook his head. “You look awesome, dude! Own it!”  
  
With newfound encouragement, he shifted his body into finding a pose to settle on. He stood his cane on the ground, leaning his weight against it with his leg crossed over the other, tipping his hat slightly over his face. “How's this?”  
  
“Oh, nice!” Prompto stepped back to get a better angle with his camera. “Hold that pose…” he said upon taking the shot. “Love the lighting!”  
  
“How do I look?” Copia wondered, sounding hopeful. He straightened up his suit to prevent himself from looking so disheveled.  
  
“Lookin’ pretty hot, my man!” Prompto assured him, grinning.  
  
“I try my hardest.” Copia agreed, reaching out gloved hands to their shoulders before leading them inside. “Let's not stand here all night, come inside!”  
  
They were led into a large, marble hall where the other guests were socializing, drinking champagne from a flute glass and enjoying themselves. Servers stood by and lingered, occasionally offering a silver tray of light snacks and wine. There was a masked man dressed in a light grey suit, keeping the guests entertained while sub-consciously using animated hands during conversation.  
  
“W-Wow...” Prompto was in awe of the atmosphere before him. He was awestruck by the vast interior with its bronze-colored, marble flooring and a stone, wall fountain of a lion's head displayed as a centerpiece in the main hall where the other guests sat on the nearby seating areas. He couldn't help but take photos of everything in sight.  
  
From a distance, he was being watched. A pointed tail wagged eagerly in the air, red rose petals scattered along the silver flooring as light footsteps echoed faintly through the halls.  
  
Noctis was contently speaking with the Cardinal while Prompto went on a photography craze, taking snapshots of whatever caught his eye. He saw one of the masked ghouls standing alone against the wall, arms crossed standing between two pillars. He thought it looked like a photo-worthy scene. Before taking the shot, he asked if he could take his picture to which the other happily obliged with a nod.  
  
“Awesome! This'll only take a quick sec.” Prompto told him and took the photo. He pulled his mask back down over his face and thanked him when a few more of them appeared and wanted to be in the picture as well.  
  
“I want a picture!” one cried.  
  
“How could Alpha take a photo without us?” another complained. “No fair!”  
  
“Okay, okay, everyone!” Prompto raised his hands defensively trying to calm the sea of identical masks. “Wh-Where did you all come from?”  
  
The ghouls fought over who got which spot in the picture, even resorting to rock-paper-scissors out of indecisiveness. Alpha walked away, leaving Prompto alone to deal with the rest.  
  
“So you're just gonna leave me here!?” Prompto shouted after Alpha who simply nodded and saluted him as if saying, ‘Good luck’. “Not cool, dude!”  
  
“I see your friend is popular.” Copia pointed out as he and Noctis went to go investigate the black sea of masks squeezing together and shoving one another to fit into the shot.  
  
“You don't have to fight, guys!” Prompto waved to get their attention but ultimately failed. “It's like they're in a world of their own.” He hopelessly turned to Noctis and Copia, mouthing. “Some help?”  
  
“Nice composition, Prom!” Noctis encouraged him.  
  
“You're doing well!” Copia chimed in and the two smirked at each other then back at Prompto.  
  
“Oh, gee, thanks!” Prompto rolled his eyes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Dewdrop standing in front of him. He was in a trance-like state as he looked into gray irises, sparks of ember glowing before being engulfed in flames. He realized it wasn't his eyes burning and looked down at the bouquet of fiery, red roses being offered to him.  
  
“GWAHHH!!” Prompto yelped, scrambling backwards. The other guests stared in horror and some hastily back away from the flames. He nearly fell over his own two feet until someone held him up.  
  
It was the socializing ghoul from earlier. He acted rather carefree, clearly ignoring the smell of burning flowers as if it was a usual occurrence for him. He was smiling under his mask as he looked to Prompto. “I think he likes you.”  
  
“I-I am not a fan of whatever is happening right now!” He exclaimed, blowing hard at the flames waving towards him. “Putthatthingout!”  
  
The ghoul poured the remainder of his flute glass over the flame, extinguishing the few flowers surrounding it but somehow upset the flames even more. “Whoopsie.”  
  
“Not helping!” He looked to the ghoul holding the bouquet. “D-Dewdrop!” he called out reluctantly. “Y-You are, right? Uh, can you s-s-stop that right now? That-That's r-really scary!”  
  
The flames disappeared and ashes remained, carelessly tossed aside, scattering to the floor as Dewdrop took Prompto's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. He put on a suave front to try and impress him but it didn’t appear to make any effect on him as he was still shaken. “Prompto… I'm flattered you still remember me.”  
  
“U-Uh…” Prompto gulped, avoiding his gaze as to not let anything else catch fire but he appreciated the little gesture. “Well, I-I mean how could I forget a person who gave me a nice gift? I-I even…” he dug into his pocket, taking out the Coeurl. “Brought it with me.”  
  
Dewdrop chuckled softly, almost touched by his kindness. “Is this what love feels like?”  
  
“I--Uh--Uhm...” He had to process everything that's happened just now yet he was still confused. He couldn’t quite complain after finding Dewdrop's attempts at courting him to be very flattering. If it weren't for the burning roses, he would have learned to enjoy it more.  
  
“Dew, you've scared him half to death.” The ghoul laughed, giving Prompto a supportive pat to the shoulder. “You'll be alright, friend.”  
  
“I guess I have yet to introduce you three,” Copia stepped in between them. “This gentleman is whom we like to call, ‘Special Ghoul,” he introduced him. “He takes more of a liking to cats rather than people yet, here we are. This is Prince Noctis and his good friend, Prompto.”  
  
“Charmed, I'm sure.” Special gave Prompto a handshake to which Dewdrop scowled, leering at him.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Prompto tried to calm him down. He was unsure of what to do so he gave a pat to his head and hoped it works. He giggled when Dewdrop leaned into his touch. _Guess he's not so bad..._ he thought.  
  
Special bowed to Noctis upon seeing him. “Your Majesty,” he straightened up, tilting his head. “That mask is quite becoming of you.” His left eye gleamed, startling the other.  
  
“Th-Thank you.” Noctis cleared his throat. He was caught off-guard by the light emanating from his eye. His curiosity piqued, wondering what sort of person he was beneath the mask or if he was human at all. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine,” He sounded like he was smiling. “If you'll excuse me, I have other guests that need tending to.” He stepped past Noctis only to speak softly enough for him to hear. “Until again, my sweet prince.”  
  
He suddenly got the chills as the hairs behind his neck stood on end after hearing such an ominous parting message. The tone sounded a lot different compared to the endearing love note he received moments ago. He couldn’t have… right?  
  
“Are you alright, Your Highness?” asked Copia, brows furrowed in concern as he placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” replied Noctis, trying to put what he heard to back of his mind, thinking it must have only been his imagination.  
  
“Hey, Cardi!” called out Prompto, waving at him. “Join the photo! I finally got them to cooperate!”  
  
He turned his attention to Prompto who was setting up his tripod for a group photoshoot. “Really? How splendid!”  
  
“Join us, Noct!” Prompto called out, beckoning to his best friend to an open spot as he set up the timer.  
  
“Oh, all right.” Noctis gave in and took his spot next to one of the ghouls as Prompto rushed to get into the shot next to him as the timer began to countdown.  
  
“Everyone say, ‘Cheese’!” Prompto exclaimed during the last three seconds before the flash.  
  
“Cheese!” they all echoed and the light flashed for a split second.  
  
“What's the point of saying, ‘cheese’, anyway?” one of the ghouls wondered after the shot was done and the horde slowly dispersed from them.  
  
“You know, I think you might get better shots in the ballroom.” Copia suggested, gesturing to the open double-doors where some of the guests were going in and out. The ones inside were dancing, gracefully turning together as one, their feet doing a two-step in what appeared to be in a small diamond-shape yet they spun like a circle simultaneously in a waltz.  
  
Noctis had one foot at the threshold of the ballroom before taking one more step forward until he bumped into another person trying to get out while he was going inside. He looked up at a taller ghoul towering over him who looked down at him, somewhat surprised.  
  
He wore the same black uniform as Alpha, devil mask and sash but wore big, silver rings on his fingers and had the most piercing, blue eyes one could get lost in. He and Noctis were stuck in front of each other, doing what appeared to be some sort of awkward two-step trying to move around one another.  
  
The taller ghoul found it amusing and couldn't help but chuckle and snort while watching the prince trying to find a way around him before stopping to give him way since he felt bad for teasing him.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, stepping aside to give him space to get in. “After you.”  
  
Noctis blinked up at him before going inside with Prompto behind him. “Thanks, I guess.”  
  
“Omega, have you seen Emeritus about?” Copia asked him.  
  
Omega leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and simply nodded over to the ballroom. He didn’t bother giving away any explanation as to where his master was currently located except hint that he was still inside.  
  
Copia glanced inside the ballroom before giving him a sideways look. “You're not with him?”  
  
“I was only told to go find the Prince but he was already with you,” he explained. “Made my job a lot easier.”  
  
“But, you didn't do anything.” Copia rolled his eyes, unamused as he watched the ghoul walk backwards silently into the ballroom with a bow and a graceful wave of a beckoning hand. “Of course.” he sighed before turning his attention back to Prompto and Noctis.  
  
“They make it look so easy,” Prompto awed in amazement, watching them gracefully move from one spot to another and turn with great ease. He didn’t waste a single second on picking up his camera for another photo opportunity.  
  
Seeing him constantly whip out that camera instead of experiencing it for himself, Copia took it upon himself to ask him to dance. “Would you like me to teach you?”  
  
“What, huh!?” Prompto exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed at the sight of two men dancing with each other. “No, I-I couldn't.”  
  
“We don't discriminate here,” Copia chuckled, holding out his hand as if politely insisting. “If we did, the party wouldn't be as fun.”  
  
“Uhh…” Prompto hesitated and looked back at Noctis for support to which the other stepped forward and gave a gentle, encouraging push.  
  
“Go, have fun.” Noctis smiled, reaching for Prompto's camera. “I'll hold that for you.”  
  
“Y-You better not take any embarrassing, candid shots of me!” Prompto warned him with a glare as he took the Cardinal's hand. “I-I will know, Noct!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis shooed him away as the two headed into the dance floor with Copia showing Prompto the proper way to hold his partner while he took the lead. He heard a laugh come from Prompto as the two began to sway along with the music.  
  
A gentle nudge made itself known against his back. It was subtle but not very soft as he felt two spikes poking his back. He moved aside to give room to whoever it was poking him and saw a very crestfallen Dewdrop, shoulders slouching and he heaved a sigh.  
  
“Hey, you'll be alright.” Noctis reluctantly pat his back and to his surprise, he looked at him with puppy eyes. “Why the long face?”  
  
“I might’ve fucked up when I set those flowers on fire.” Dewdrop sighed, thinking about where he went wrong in trying to get with Prompto but, literally speaking, it had gone up in flames. Perhaps, Prompto was more interested in someone like Aether or Swiss but he didn’t want any of his ghoulish brethren to get the upper hand on him, seeing as how attractive he was, they were sure to come around if they took one glance at him. Prompto was his prey and his alone. “You think he’d still talk to me after that?”  
  
“You literally set a whole bouquet on fire in his face. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Noctis chuckled, glancing at his best friend who happened to be laughing the entire time while dancing.  
  
Dewdrop straightened up and gently caressed his forearm. “Listen,” he began, voice low between them. “I was just trying to look cool when I did that but it worked out better in my head.” he confessed, watching Prompto and the Cardinal slowly improving in their dance lesson.

“Normally, I found it amusing that humans get flustered so easily under those circumstances. It makes them look so vulnerable, but after meeting him, I almost feel like... I did something stupid. For some reason, I feel a bit annoyed it's not me he's with right now. Is that bad?”  
  
“Not at all.” Noctis answered, half-tempted to take a picture of them using what bit of photography information he learned from Prompto by using his camera and thought ‘Why not?’ before giving in and took a candid snapshot of the two of them in motion. Prompto would be angry with him later but it was worth it.  
  
“Honestly,” he continued, looking over at the fire ghoul. “If you tried not to set anything else on fire, I'm pretty sure he won’t be all pissy at you.” then added with a smug look on his face. “Also, I don’t think you’re annoyed but jealous of the Cardinal right now.”  
  
“What the fuck! I-I'm am not!” Dewdrop cursed at him, clearly flustered yet thankful his mask kept his face well-hidden. He felt a searing heat come over him as he attempted to threaten Noctis. “I swear if you tell anyone about this, I am gonna--!”  
  
“Hey! I just learned how to waltz!” Prompto chimed in, starry-eyed. He had just returned from his dance lesson, celebrating his small achievement.  
  
“Care to transfer some of that knowledge to me?” Dewdrop purred, taking his hand. His attitude had changed dramatically, surprising Noctis by how quickly he dropped his act.  
  
“W-Well, uhm…” Prompto scratched behind his head, blushing. “I'm still new at it but I can try.”  
  
Next to Dewdrop, Noctis snickered looking to the ghoul to see what he'd do next. Followed by a scowl in Noct's direction, he quickly turned his attention back to Prompto. “Hopefully, we could do a special kind of dance later on, if you catch my drift.”  
  
Prompto averted his flushed face, understanding exactly what he meant but he wasn’t ready for such a tempting offer. “I-I'm content with teaching.”  
  
“Surely, first date etiquette is to buy dinner first, dear Dewdrop.” Copia commented as the two returned to the dance floor with Dewdrop voluntarily leading by suddenly grabbing his hand.  
  
“I-I thought you didn't know how to dance!” Prompto stuttered, his entire face redder than his own mask upon discovering how well he could move and so naturally, too. He was trying his best to keep up but got distracted from the other’s hand moving along his back and subtly gropes his ass. He squeaked at the sudden touch and felt his head would explode if he continued to do so. “Hey! H-Hands off the merchandise!”  
  
“Someone's jealous of you, Copia.” Noctis told him after having to witness that with a slightly cringe. “So now he's just putting on airs.”  
  
“I don't see a reason why he should feel that way but I understand,” Copia chuckled, seeing why he was so enthusiastic about getting into his pants. “He's not one to share.”  
  
Copia recognized a familiar person from across the room and excused himself from Noctis's company for a moment. “Noct--err, Prince-!”  
  
“‘Noct’ is fine.” Noctis corrected him. He noticed the urgency in his voice but didn’t want to press him on the matter.  
  
The Cardinal didn't seem to notice the nickname but went with it, anyway. “Yes, Noct,” Copia nodded, hurriedly speaking. “I'm afraid I will have to end my time here with you short for just a moment.” He began to walk backwards from him and bumped into a guest before making his leave. “Apologies!” he glanced back at Noctis. “I will be back!”  
  
Noctis smiled to himself with a raised brow, shaking his head from the clumsy ordeal. He continued to watch Prompto and his newfound date dancing under crystal chandeliers to a Baroque melody made up of strings and violins. He decided on taking another picture as the two of them twirled and stopped, Dewdrop dipping Prompto was the perfect opportunity to take a photo.  
  
_Not bad._ Noctis thought to himself.  
  
“I hope I didn't blink.” Prompto said to Dewdrop as they resumed dancing.  
  
Suddenly, everything felt familiar as he looked around at his surroundings and saw the dancing masqueraders with Prompto and Dewdrop standing out more than the crowd. Along the walls were the other party goers standing and casually chatting as they watched the dancers waltzing in the open circle in front of them.  
  
Noctis was sure he dreamt this entire scenario up until this moment, the imagery still fresh in his mind. He froze, recalling the man with short, raven black hair and black and white face paint standing before him. His back was turned as he was socializing with the women who crowded around him, fawning over him as if enchanted by his very presence.  
  
Upon a gloved hand, the man held a single white rose, gazing lovingly at freshly bloomed petals. He looked from the corner of his eye and turned around, his features visible for all to see.  
  
His Regency attire made him stand out more than the guests in their array of colorful masks, suits and gowns with its high-collar and white cravat tied around his neck. The ends of his unbuttoned, velvet purple tailcoat glided behind him as he strolled through the ballroom in his breeches and black, Hessian boots. He was surrounded by beautiful women with one possessively clinging to his arm. With mismatched eyes, he scanned the room through a horned mask of silver until his eyes fell to Noctis.  
  
There was a twinkle in his white eye that Noctis couldn't describe. It was as if he was staring deep into his soul, searching through every flaw and whatever dark history he kept hidden away from the world, sent away into the depths of his mind, supposedly long-forgotten until now. He felt he was no longer in-control of his own mind, practically captivated by the man before him.  
  
The man's face softened into a small smile before politely excusing himself from the harem surrounding him and let go of the woman beside him. He moved them aside to give himself way, rose still in hand as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Noctis blinked, realizing he had been lost in a trance as if daydreaming but noticed the man had gone from his sight. He tried not to seem so startled and saw that Dewdrop and Prompto were no longer in front of him but lost in the sea of dancers somewhere.  
  
A couple close by began to dance a little too close, unawares of the prince standing by. He slowly backed away as to not get caught up between them in case they were to collide and accidentally stepped over his own foot, stumbling backwards.  
  
He gasped, surprised at his own clumsiness and instinctively reached out in front of him, having forgotten there was no support to pull himself up and he would fall. Not only would he be the topic of conversation among strangers, presumably aristocrats, and those of the higher class, it'd be leaving a dent in his pride that he would not live down.  
  
A milky white glove, soft to the touch, held his hand and just in the nick of time caught him. He was then met with the face of his savior, the small of his back held close with the other hand as the two were locked in an embrace that slightly resembled the dipping motion of dance. It had all happened so fast, Noctis had no time to react but was shocked at how close they were upon seeing the man's face.  
  
“Ah, thanks.” Noctis managed to say, eyeing the man from what details he could spot upon by being so close.  
  
“Prince _Charming_ ,” the man spoke with such a distinguished accent. It was masculine and alluring at best, clearly the women happened to find it quite attractive as much as they fawned over his good looks. “How nice of you to _drop_ by.”  
  
On second thought, upon hearing the joke he was sure the man was suspicious enough as it were. He would have rather fallen over than hear such an obnoxious jest. “Who are you?” he asked.  
  
The man helped Noctis stand upright, still holding his hand as he remained at arm's length. “How rude of me not to introduce myself,” he mused, his thumb caressing the surface of his hand as he gazed at it lovingly before holding it up toward his face. “Again, it's a pleasure to see you, Your Highness.” He gently pressed his lips onto the prince's skin then looked up at him, carefully placing the rose into his front coat pocket. “Please call me, ‘Emeritus’.”  
  
Noctis was left bewildered but strangely flattered by his well-mannered presence, cheeks burning after Emeritus had kissed his hand. A part of him sensed this “Emeritus” should not be trusted yet another part of him yearned with curiosity, wanting to know more about him.  
  
Mismatched eyes stared back into his own, he backed away slightly in confusion while the other continued to silently analyze him. Admittingly, Emeritus' white eye took an interest to him. It was on the exact same side as the Cardinal's and wondered what it could possibly mean. After a moment of intense staring, he felt the need to ask, “Is there something on my face?”  
  
“The mask…” Emeritus pondered aloud, tilting his head to examine his face closely. “How do you like it?”  
  
“Uhm,” Noctis blinked, still slightly confused as he answered. “It's a bit dramatic for my taste but it's not bad.”  
  
“That's what I was hoping you'd say, Your Highness,” Emeritus smiled, feeling proud of himself. “I had it customized with some of the most beautiful things in mind.”  
  
“I'm…flattered, really,” said Noctis, avoiding his gaze but he secretly enjoyed the attention. He peeked up at him almost innocently. “B-By the way, have we...met before?”  
  
A chuckle escaped Emeritus and found it to be more of a compliment by his timid, blue eyes. He was sure Noctis was toying with his heartstrings by just a simple look. “I may have heard that line more often than I have in this lifetime.” he told him, still holding his hand. “I'd like to hope so, especially on a beautiful night such as this, my sweet prince.”  
  
“What did you ca--?” Noctis trailed off, Emeritus shushing him with a finger over his lips. Noctis was sure the gesture seemed too intimate, feeling a chill run down his spine by a single touch.  
  
“Shh,” Emeritus softly shushed him before taking the camera from his hands and gave it to Omega who was coincidentally, nearby. “Let me take this off your hands for a bit.”  
  
He pulled him forward with both hands, into the center of the dance floor towards the musicians. “If you would be so kind as to have this dance with me?”  
  
“I-I suppose so,” Noctis replied, following his lead. “I have to say it but I'm not that good dancer.”  
  
“Nonsense!” Emeritus laughed, resting Noctis's left hand against his right shoulder as he remained holding his right hand then set his free hand over the small of his back, pressing him slightly closer against him. “Keep your eyes on me.”  
  
Noctis slowly nodded. “I trust you.”  
  
“Not the kind of response I was looking for.” Emeritus let out a small chuckle. “But, I'll take it.”  
  
Noctis's face reddened out of embarrassment. “R-Right.”  
  
“Please just relax, Your Highness.” he assured him. “We’ll go slow.”  
  
Emeritus looked to the masked musicians who were obviously alongside him with their matching outfits and horned masks. The dancers stopped and looked on curiously as the music came to a subtle stop. The violinist gave a bow before her partners played a whole new song altogether.  
  
Slowly, the violinist began to play while the rest followed. The lone cellist played in a minor scale followed by the violins in major, picking up the tempo and the piano sounding like a light-hearted flutter.  
  
The two began to dance whilst the guests followed suit. The violins sounded playful as they moved to higher notes alongside their two-step dance, moving in a diamond-shape while maintaining a circle around the crowd, moving swiftly as the wind with his tailcoat flowing with his every step.  
  
Noctis occasionally glanced down, making sure he wasn't close to accidentally stumbling. He recalled having a practice dance with Ignis once but didn't think he would have any use for it in the near future. It was hard trying to look cool in front of everyone while maintaining form. He hoped he still remembered how to dance.  
  
“Your Highness,” Emeritus spoke up, softly. “You are focusing too much on what's worrying you, let the rhythm guide you.”  
  
“Easier said than done.” Noctis scoffed, making an effort to move along with him. “I-I've never danced before!”  
  
Emeritus winked, picking up the pace and pulling them apart, briefly keeping them at arm's length. “Then I shall teach you,” then added, pulling him close once more. "Ready?”  
  
“What?!” Noctis was spontaneously pulled at arm's reach, seeing Emeritus pull their arms overhead before pulling him close once again, returning their form. He managed to catch Noctis before he stumbled.  
  
“D-Di-Did you just--!” Noctis sputtered, embarrassed he caught himself stumbling upon the turn. “Don't do that again!”  
  
“Just relax and let me guide you,” Emeritus assured him with a laugh, gently squeezing his hand. “I'll take care of you, Your Highness.”  
  
“Fine.” Noctis heaved a sigh. He was secretly thankful Emeritus was incredibly patient with him. “Let's do this.”  
  
Emeritus straightened their composure once again. “Good,” he said. “Let us continue.”  
  
Copia had returned only to find Noctis dancing with Emeritus, slightly impressed with their dance. Not knowing the prince knew how to dance to begin with.  
  
“Hey, check out Noct!” Prompto chimed in as he and Dewdrop stood beside him. “I honestly never would have guessed he would take up an offer to dance. He doesn’t dance at all!”  
  
“Are you sure about that, Prompto?” Copia nodded over to the two who were practically floating in the air. The grace and elegance that shone in every step mixed well with Noctis' prowess and Emeritus' righteous bravado, stood out well among the crowd who observed them.  
  
“That looks like a promising shot!” Prompto exclaimed, feeling around for his camera before realizing he had given it to Noctis and noticed he wasn't holding it either.  
  
He grew concerned before asking. “Have you guys seen my…” He glanced over at the ghoul who was taking his camera out for a spin by taking a selfie. “...camera...?”  
  
Omega had the camera raised showing part of the ballroom, holding it vertically to show himself and Prompto unintentionally photobombing with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Upon taking the photo, he had his free hand in a backwards peace sign hovering over his mouthless mask to indicate a very lewd gesture. He had considered taking another when he finally noticed Prompto staring at him.  
  
The tempo of the music had gotten faster as Noctis learned to keep up, exceeding flawlessly as the two continued to dance, their movement was in-sync with only the rhythmic tunes of the small orchestra guiding them and the light shuffling of their feet making them resemble fairies locked in what appeared to be a mystical dance only they alone can perform.  
  
During another spontaneous turn, Noctis felt it was time to get Emeritus back from earlier and changed positions, switching hands upon returning with his back pressed against him.  
  
Emeritus was quick to follow up with a backwards two-step of the waltz, flawlessly executing what Noctis planned to be premeditated but backfired into making their dance routine twice as better, wowing their audience into an applause.  
  
The masqueraders were commenting on how well the chemistry was between them, seeing the prince in a different light was a breath of fresh air since he was a man of very few words.  
  
Noctis was stunned to see that his plan hadn't worked but left the other quite impressed. He turned back around, now facing his partner once again. The music slowly came to an end and the two joined hands.  
  
“That was a sporadic turn of events.” Emeritus praised him, parting with a bow. “I hope to do that again, Your Highness.”  
  
Noctis returned the bow with his own. “I have to admit, I might have enjoyed that a bit too much myself.” he confessed.  
  
“Good. Perhaps, you'd like to enjoy a little bit more of me next time.” Emeritus teased, giving his hands one last kiss.  
  
There was a fleeting feeling in his chest when Emeritus looked into his eyes and the way he acted like a gentleman, despite the fact they were both men. Normally, Noctis would play it cool and flat out say “no” to anyone who asked him to dance. Strangely enough, he felt drawn to him the moment they met eyes. The warmth from his hands as he held him, the soft smile he wore when he first laid eyes on him. It was all he could think about. He felt embarrassed to admit he might have a bit of a crush.  
  
“Noct!” Prompto called out, excitedly rushing towards him.  
  
He was startled upon hearing his best friend's voice, he felt the urge to make a break for it and abruptly rushed out the room while Prompto looked on worriedly.  
  
“Noct...?” Prompto watched as his friend ran off into the main hall, pushing away guests who came his way.  
  
“What-?” He began to ask but Emeritus followed after him without a word. Confused, he looked to Copia and the ghouls with his hands in the air. “I--What is going on here?!”  
  
  
Noctis sat by the stone fountain in the main hall, the lion's open mouth spewing a waterfall into the small oasis. The faint splashing of water had a relaxing sound to it as it hit the surface. He felt a calm wash over him for a moment until he heard Emeritus calling out to him. He looked up to see him standing in front of him, hands behind his back with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Mind if I join you?” he asked, bending over slightly to look him in the eyes.  
  
Noctis said nothing and gave a shrug, nodding over to the spot next to him and the other sat down, crossing his legs. They sat in silence for a moment, possibly waiting for the other to speak or at least something to break the ice.  
  
“Apologies if I was being too forward, Prince--”  
  
“Just call me, ‘Noct’.” Noctis spoke up, looking back at him. “All my friends do, anyway.”  
  
“Well, _Noctis_.” He corrected himself. The name Noctis had a better ring to it than simply, Noct. Better yet, his sparkling, blue eyes reminded him of the night sky and made him weak in the knees. If only, he would keep looking his way. “Surely, I didn't make you feel uncomfortable?”  
  
“Well, not really…” Noctis replied, having a sudden interest in the marble flooring. “It was fun, in a sense.”  
  
Emeritus inched closer, his hand snaking its way to his side. “There is no shame in finding me attractive, Noctis,” he said. “It is only natural to feel that way.”  
  
Noctis leaned towards him, almost too close for comfort, the alluring gaze of his eyes making him feel some type of way. Emeritus was secretly enjoying every second of it. “Is that right?”  
  
The intense look in his eyes was about enough to send him over the edge but he had to keep his composure for his own sake while ignoring his desire to make out with him.  
  
“We wouldn't be in this situation if that wasn't the case.” He replied, trying to ignore the burning sensation he was feeling from within.  
  
Noctis slowly raised a hand, placing it gently on Emeritus' chest to wander before settling on his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear. “You couldn't be more wrong, Emeritus.” He told him before pushing him into the fountain with a loud splash.  
  
  
“Absolutely disgraceful!” one of the male guests exclaimed from a distance. “Just what sort of person could do something like that?”  
  
“I'm positive Prince Noctis and Emeritus are secretly lovers.” the woman next to him theorized. She seemed more enthused by her own imagination than the situation at hand.  
  
“Secret lovers!?” the man argued. “I heard the Oracle of Tenebrae was to be his betrothed.”  
  
“You think he'd go against it?” the woman gasped. “What would become of our beloved Insomnia? Yet, their relationship could be in jeopardy!”  
  
The two continued chatting away, arms linked together and walked away from the scene before them. Unbeknownst to them, Prompto and the others happened to overhear.  
  
“Geez, talk about being overdramatic.” Prompto rolled his eyes as they had left. “Noctis does one thing and everyone goes nuts!” He grew concerned when he didn't hear the Cardinal respond. “Cardi?”  
  
Copia had his back turned, shoulders trembling and his mouth covered by his hand. He appeared to be holding in his laughter as snickers and snorts occasionally slipped out of him. Upon seeing Emeritus in such a humiliating state, he could no longer keep his composure. Some of the ghouls were already going over to see if Emeritus was alright. Omega already had a towel in hand to help dry him off.  
  
Emeritus was completely soaked from the waist up when they fished him out of the fountain, though, a few of the ghouls were laughing behind their masks.  
  
Noctis couldn't help but laugh along with them, thinking how funny it was when one of them jokingly said he resembled a wet cat.  
  
“Are-Are you okay?” Noctis asked him in between chuckles.  
  
“I'm glad you find this amusing, Noctis.” Emeritus smiled upon removing the mask, pulling the towel close to himself, running a damp, gloved hand through his wet hair to move the bangs covering his face.  
  
That was enough to make Noctis's heart skip a beat and instantly he wanted to bury himself alive for catching a glimpse of him doing that despite the paint melting away from his face, partially revealing the pale, skin color of apricot. He refused to admit how hot it looked when he stared him dead in the eyes from a simple gesture which seemed unintentional from Emeritus' end.  
  
“I'm... going to go for a walk.” Noctis said almost too quickly to Prompto as he made his way to the main entrance.  
  
“Uh...Oh,” Prompto hadn't finished his sentence as the Prince left so abruptly. “Okay, dude. Just run away. Again.”  
  
The rose on Noctis’ suit pocket had fallen off during the previous events and laid idle in the middle of the floor, vulnerable to its surroundings. A curious Dewdrop knelt down to pick it up, examining it closely before giving a light sniff.  
  
From the side, Prompto took a candid snapshot of the ghoul staring curiously at the pure, white petals that were in full bloom. “Dang it, why are you so cute?” he muttered to himself.  
  
Dewdrop looked his way and the other timidly turned his camera to another side of the room pretending to take a picture, glancing back for a split second before shying away again.  
  
  
Noctis had taken off his mask after having worn it for most of the evening. He stood outside, taking in the evening air and seeing that the night was still young.  
  
Most of the guests remained, standing in the dim lighting of the entrance way, scattered into small groups inside the main hall or dancing the night away in the ballroom. Some of the guests were leaving after having stayed their welcome long enough and even greeted the Prince on their way out.  
  
He considered calling Ignis to come pick him up but decided to consult Prompto beforehand, thinking maybe he wanted to hang out a bit longer.  
  
He found Prompto sitting by the ballroom with what seemed to be a guest wearing the same mask and getup as the musicians and other ghouls, only this one was playing with a cowbell while Prompto took photos.  
  
The light _tok-tok-tok_ of the cowbell, echoed through the empty halls where the guests were scarce and their voices could be heard. The masked fellow stopped and looked up as Noctis approached them.  
  
“Hey, there he is!” Prompto smiled and pulled him close to introduce his newfound friend. “Noct, I want you to meet, Cowbell!” he extended a hand towards the other. “Cowbell, Noctis.”  
  
Cowbell happily played his cowbell noisily at the introduction, the sound resonating through the walls. The noise was somewhat annoying but if that meant Prompto's new friend was happy, he'd rather let it be.  
  
Noctis smiled, offering a handshake which Cowbell happily accepted. “It's nice to meet you, Cowbell.”  
  
He looked around at the empty hall with only a few guests seated and standing by the door waiting for their “carriages” to escort them home. Seeing only Cowbell and Prompto, he asked. “Where's Emeritus?”  
  
“Your husbando has left the building.” Prompto informed him.  
  
“Wait, what?” Noctis sounded surprised. “Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“I was joking!” Prompto teased. “He's actually getting a spare change of clothes. I didn't think you were so worried about him.”  
  
“I'm not.” he replied, relieved. He couldn't understand why he reacted on impulse like that. Since when had anyone leaving had an affect on him and for it to be, Emeritus, of all people? He yearned to see him again before he left.  
  
“Well, you've left an impression on him, that's for sure.”  
  
Noctis put a hand to his hip. “What do you mean?”  
  
“He didn't expect to get dunked in water for his birthday.”  
  
“It was his birthday?” mused Noctis. “If I had known that, I would have gotten him a gift.”  
  
Prompto rolled his eyes. “You wouldn't.”  
  
“You're right, I wouldn't.” Noctis chuckled. “By the way, I was thinking of calling Ignis soon. You ready to go?”  
  
“Yup. See ya, Cowbell.” He gave Cowbell a pat to the arm and started to stand, the beak of his mask protruding out, nearly hitting Noctis's face in the process.  
  
“Whoa!” Noctis backed away quickly.  
  
“It's dangerous to have something like that out,” the voice said from behind. “Can poke out an eye or two.”  
  
Noctis turned, both he and Prompto cried out. “Emeritus!”  
  
He stood beside them with a new change of clothes which was a simple, black suit and his facepaint touched up. His hair was a bit on the frizzy side due to the misfortune of not having a hairdryer on hand, though it was still combed back and appeared to look more natural despite the wavy ends which Noctis secretly found endearing.  
  
“I've heard my name cried out before but in a more enthusiastic sense.”  
  
“You're back!” Noctis greeted him, looking at him from head to toe. “Welcome back. You're wearing a different outfit.”  
  
“I've got twelve more of these back home,” Emeritus waved dismissively. “You gotta be prepared, you know? It's a Sunday morning, you wake up in a woman's house without knowing her name and next thing you know, she expects you to meet her parents.”  
  
He laughs to himself as uncertain chuckling came from the other two. Noctis was sure his left eye was twitching just hearing this.  
  
“That…didn't really happen, right?” Prompto wondered. “Because if it did, that sounds wild!”  
  
“Well, no,” Emeritus smiled at Noctis, cupping his chin only for him to move away. “Wouldn't want our Prince getting jealous now.”  
  
“I'm calling Ignis.” Noctis declared upon pulling out his phone and walking away. “Say goodbye to Cowbell, Prompto.”  
  
“Bye, Cowbell!” Prompto waved, rushing to catch up with him. “See ya later!”  
  
Emeritus threw up his hands, feeling a bit ignored. “What about me?”  
  
“Good night, Emeritus.” Noctis told him, dully from a distance.  
  
“You have a beautiful night yourself, Prince Charming.” Emeritus blew a kiss to which Noctis rolled his eyes and went to call Ignis.  
  
With his back turned, Noctis smiled to himself thinking how much of a pleasant evening he had with Emeritus even only for a moment. Surely, he had better people to see and yet he chose to remain by his side. The idea itself was romantic yet, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thought and hesitation, I finally posted this. It has been scrapped and reworked until I decided to post it. I've just been away for a long time working and stuff. Here are just some sidenotes to point out.
> 
> Elizabeth - I chose the name because it was a name of one of Ghost's earlier songs, Elizabeth and the only fitting name that would suit Sister Imperator as a fake name. It may as well be her real name, who knows?
> 
> Purple rose - High spiritual love, love at first sight. The purple color represents royalty and wealth.  
> Rose leaf - “Hope” for future encounters.
> 
> I need mention that Prompto's mask is an easter egg. It was based on Persona 5 Akechi's phantom thief mask but with added flare. Also, they share the same English voice actor which I thought was pretty cool.
> 
> Apologies if anyone is out of character, really I tried.


End file.
